crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis Wiki:Crysis Wiki is not...
The Crysis Wiki is many things. This page lists what the Crysis Wiki is not. Content ...a crystal ball The Crysis Wiki cannot predict the future. Articles are not the place for speculation of any kind. Any future content should be confirmed by an official source before being used in main space articles. ...a general gaming news site Although the Crysis Wiki may have news blogs on recent developments in the Crysis franchise, we are by no means a place where we report on all forms of news in gaming. We are not IGN or 1UP.com; those sites exist for the purpose of providing general gaming news, but the Crysis Wiki is here to document everything Crysis, and thus, only Crysis-related news will be provided. ...a site for anything not on Crysis Any pages, or content within pages, that aren't related to Crysis, will be removed. ...always correct While editors strive to present clear and accurate information, sometimes an article may contain information that is inconsistent or incorrect. Mistakes are usually fixed by editors, but occasionally an error might not be identified or fixed. It is important to assume good faith and help the wiki by amending mistakes to improve the accuracy and quality of articles. Where possible, include references that verify facts and use article discussion pages to clarify edit conflicts. ...fanon There are two things in most fictional universes: canon and fanon. Canon is official stuff, like Aztec getting killed by aliens, Jake Dunn's callsign Nomad, and Prophet committing suicide. Fanon can be two things. It can be fan fiction (fanfiction), and it can be unofficial, but most of the time widely accepted facts. Crysis Wiki may unintentionally contain fanon, but we attempt to keep it off. Community ...a blog Simple. The Crysis Wiki is not a blog. We may have blogs as a part of this website, but this is an encyclopedia about all things Crysis. ...a democracy Rather than follow a majority rules system, the Crysis Wiki goes by community consensus. Additionally, not every single user gets to vote on every decision. ...a clan Though it's quite possible that multiple members of the Crysis Wiki may be in the same clan, we are not a clan. ...a dictatorship The Crysis Wiki is not ruled by one person without question. ...an oligarchy The Crysis Wiki is not ruled by a select group of people without question. ...a republic We do not vote on a single user to be the leader of us for a set amount of time. ...official This site is 100% fan-maintained. Everyone here is just fans. No one here (barring the rare) works for any of the Crysis developers. ...other wikis While the Crysis Wiki is part of the Wikia network, we are not any other wiki. As such, anything that other wikis do is not important or relevant to us. Just because another wiki has/doesn't have something cannot be the sole reasoning as to why we should/should not have it. ...Wikipedia Even though the format of this site and Wikipedia is similar, and the basis that it is an encyclopedia that anyone can edit, Crysis Wiki is not Wikipedia. It is not even owned by the Wikimedia foundation. Crysis Wiki is owned by Wikia. Afternote Do not use this policy as a filibuster in forums. Entire ideas need not be shot down just because another wiki was used as an example. Category:Policies